A cause d'un pari !
by LovelyHermione
Summary: il suffit d'un rien pour que tout explose entre Ron et Hermione et pire quand on dit des choses que l'on ne pense pas ! Mais il y a toujours un lueur d'espoir : l'amour (fic terminé)
1. chapitre 1

Salut à tous je suis nouvelle et c'est ma première fic que j'écris donc j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil et que vous me laisserez des reviews quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !  
  
Et maintenant place à la lecture :  
  
A cause d'un pari  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Au beau milieu de la nuit dans la sale commune des Gryffondors, se trouve assie dans un fauteuil rouge, une jeune fille, la salle est elle aussi rouge avec de fins filets d'or qui parcours le mur tel des serpents, on peut y voir de magnifiques tableaux accrochés de Gryffondors célèbres avec des noms des plus bizarres !  
  
La jeune fille fixait un point imaginaire dans le feu de l'imposante cheminé, elle se demandait comment elle en était, non comment ils en étaient arrivés à une telle situation critique. On pouvait apercevoir des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, elle pleurait de colère, elle Hermione Granger pleurait à cause d'un garçon, d'un crétin d'un idiot de stupide garçon qui se disait être son soi-disant meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Elle regarda l'énorme horloge qui lui indiqua qu'il était 1h du matin, jamais de sa mémoire elle n'avait veillé aussi tard ! Elle tourna sa tête en direction de l'escalier de gauche qui menait au dortoir des filles, sa tête lui intimait d'allée se coucher alors que son cœur la poussait à rester là et pour une fois c'est son cœur qu'elle suivit. Elle ferma les yeux et se ressassa les événements qui l'avaient poussée à se disputer une énième fois avec Ron.  
  
17h30 dans la salle commune des Gryffondors  
  
A cette heure ci il n'y avait plus que des 7ème années trop occuper par les A.S.P.I.C tous les autres étaient dehors à s'amuser.  
  
«- Y en a marre de réviser ! Je décrète une pause qui prend effet tout de suite » lança Parvati  
  
«- Attends, il faut demander la permission de notre chère préfète en chef » ironisa Lavande  
  
« Alors Miss Granger pouvons-nous nous octroyer une pause ? »  
  
Hermione voyant que Lavande la testait rentra dans son jeu sous le regard inquiet de Harry  
  
«- Pas de problème et je vous propose même de jouer à un petit jeu pourquoi pas Action ou Vérité ! » rétorque t-elle  
  
Tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait une forte animosité entre Hermione et Lavande mais personne n'en connaissait la cause. Sauf Harry qui se doutait que la rivalité entre-elles n'étaient dues qu'à son autre meilleur ami. Et en voyant la lueur de défi qui scintillait dans las yeux de sa meilleure amie, il en fût certain.  
  
«- De qui tu te moques Hermione » cracha Lavande « A qui veux tu faire avaler une telle ânerie ? »  
  
«- Oh ! Mais juste à toi Lavande, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas choisit le jeu le plus dire ! Je me suis dit que sinon cela aurait été dur pour toi de comprendre ma chère Lavande » coupa sèchement Hermione  
  
Harry estima qu'il était tant de mettre fin à cette joute verbale :  
  
«- Stop les filles ! Le temps que vous prenez à vous disputer est du temps de jeu perdu » il lança à ce même moment un regard réprobateur à Hermione qui ne la fit pas cilliez.  
  
Ses paroles furent suivies par une myriade de oui.  
  
Les élèves présents dans la salle se réunirent tous au niveau de la cheminé. Quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et ce fut Ginny Weasley qui revenait le rouge au joue d'une discussion frère sœur où elle avait planté son frère Ron. Elle s'installa elle aussi pour s'amuser.  
  
Personne n'avait jusque là oser dire action par peur du gage qui serait à faire, ce fût au tour de Lavande de posez la fameuse question, elle se tourna alors vers un Hermione plutôt amusée que surprise !  
  
«- Action ou vérité ? »  
  
«- Action »  
  
«- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, bien alors tu devras embrasser sur la bouche bien entendue le premier garçon qui passera cette porte. »  
  
«- Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé » commenta Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres  
  
Elle n'eût pas plus de 15min à attendre car la porte de la salle commune venait de s'ouvrir. Hermione faisait dos à la porte, elle ne comprit donc pas pourquoi tout le monde la regardait d'un air amusé mais d'un air encore plus inquiet. Elle se décida finalement à se retourner et fût choqué à la vue du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer :  
  
«- Euh ! Ron c'est toi ! »  
  
«- Non sans blague, c'est pas Hermione que tu devrais t'appeler mais Œil de lynx » commenta le rouquin. « Quoi, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? »  
  
Lavande choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher de Hermione et lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
«- Alors toujours aussi sur de toi ? » dit elle un rictus au coin des lèvres  
  
Hermione fît mine de l'ignorer, se leva et marcha en direction de son meilleur ami. Elle arborait une expression que Ron trouva très bizarre :  
  
«- Hermione tu te sens bien ? On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à commettre un crime ou pire ? »  
  
«- Ecoute Ron, toi et moi on se connaît depuis 6 années et on est ami, alors surtout ne m'en veut pas pour ce que je vais faire. »  
  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car elle venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce n'était pas le baiser qu'elle espérait secrètement échanger depuis longtemps avec Ron, mais au moins à cet instant elle se dit qu'elle mourrait avec ce regret de moins. Ron mit quelque secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait, il repoussa la jeune fille juste à temps pour qu'il ne tourne pas cramoisis :  
  
«- Non mais ça ne vas pas ? Tu es folle ou qui tu me prends ? » s'indigna t il rouge de colère  
  
«- Attends Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce n'est........... » elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase  
  
«- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'il te suffit de te planter là comme une perche de décocher un sourire et d'embrasser un garçon, de m'embrasser ! Mais vas te faire soigner là t'es devenu complètement givrés, t'as perdu tes neurones ? Redevient Mini Mc Gonagall ! »  
  
«- Pardon MINI MC GONAGALL ET TU AS TROUVER CA TOUT SEUL ? NON PARCE QUE SI MOI JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE ALORS TU DOIS ETRE LE ROI DES CRETINS DENUE DE TOUTE INTELLIGENCE AVEC UN ORGUEIL ET UN EGO PAS POSSIBLE ! »  
  
«- C'EST TOUJOURS MIEUX QUE D'ETRE UN VRAI GLACON VOIR MEME UN ICEBERG ! PEUX TU ME CITER UN NOM DE GARCON AVEC LEQUEL TU AIS EU UN CONTACT RAPROCHER ET PAS UN SIMPLE BONJOUR HEIN ? AH MAIS OUI JE SUIS BETE J'AVAIS OUBLIER TON CHER VICKY CELA MA ETONNE QU'IL NE T'ES PAS LARGUER APRES QUE TU SOIS PASSEE DANS SON LIT ! »  
  
«- Mais .... Je »  
  
«- Alors pas de réponses ? »  
  
«- Désolé si je ne suis pas une marie couche toi là ! Désolé d'être plus intelligente, désolé de ne pas avoir un cul d'enfer et une poitrine de pétasse, oui en faite désolé d'être moi même. » Rétorqua Hermione d'une voie chevrotante.  
  
Elle laissait ainsi visible aux yeux de tous la blessure que venait de lui infliger son supposer meilleur ami ! A présent on pouvait distinguer de grosses larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues empourprées par la colère. Elle se précipita alors vers la porte de la salle commune et personne ne la revit de la soirée pas même Harry et Ginny qui avait tenter de la chercher.  
  
Voilà pourquoi à 1h du matin elle n'était toujours pas couchée, après être revenue 1 million de fois sur les raisons de leurs multiples disputes, il était claire qu'elle Hermione Granger était amoureuse du garçon qu'a ce moment elle détestait son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley et que lui qui avait mit 4 ans à se rendre compte qu'elle était une fille ne s'intéressait nullement à elle !  
  
Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plus et maintenant laissez moi plein plein de reviews pour faire vos commentaires !  
  
A au prochain chapitre 


	2. chapitre 2

Tout d'abord un grand mais très grand merci pour vos reviews parce que ça me fait super plaisir d'autant que c'est le premier chapitre de la première fanfiction que j'écris donc merci et continué m'envoyer d'autres !

**Un gros merci à :**

**Hermione G-W voilà le deuxième chapitre et Lavande est pire dedans !**

**Misskinky d'abord yataaaa et vive le CdC et encore merci ma chère trésorière , ta dévouée chef des cinglés.**

**Virg05 ne t'inquiète pas pour Lavande quand j'aurais fini d'écrire ma fic je vous la laisserai **

**Larmes de pluie et bien voilà la suite**

**Elea013 je sais c'est bizarre le jeu qu'a proposer Hermione mais si tu demande a ma kinky elle te diras que c'est normal parce que je suis folle**

**Honeymily merci encore de m'avoir lu**

**Missannie et bien me revoila avec la suite bonne lecture**

**G. et bien voilà la suite que tu as commandé**

**A cause d'un pari !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**«- Hermione, je suis sur que ça va s'arranger, à chaque fois que vous vous disputez, vous vous réconciliez toujours ! » S'exclama Ginny néanmoins perplexe.**

**Cela faisait plus de 3 jours que Hermione n'adressait plus la parole, ni même un regard à Ron. Tour à tour Harry et elle leurs avaient parlés séparément mais aucun d'eux ne voulait entendre parlez de l'autre ! Cet fois Harry et Ginny faisait face tous les deux à Hermione.**

**«- Vous êtes insupportable tous les deux ! Je sais pas moi et bien pensez donc un peu à moi ! Je suis votre meilleur ami, tous les deux vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, on forme un tout et là paf plus rien ! »**

**«- Harry a raison Hermione, présente tes excuses à Ron et il en fera de même pour toi. » S'enquit Ginny.**

**«- Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi, c'est toujours à moi de faire le premier pas ? En 3ème année qui est venu en premier présenter ses excuses pour Croutard, en 4ème année qui a dut proposer d'oublier l'incident du bal et en 6ème année alors ? ! C'est qui et bah c'est moi alors non ! » Hermione avait parlée d'une seule traite et ses joue etaient devenues toute rouge.**

**Ce fut Ginny qui trouva quoi lui répondre :**

**«- Parce que premièrement, tu es amoureuse de mon frère et ne dit pas le contraire toute l'école et même les professeurs le voyent, tout le monde le voit sauf toi ! Parce que .... » Ginny fut coupé par Harry.**

**«- Parce que deuxièmement Ron est amoureux de toi et surtout parce que à la fin de la semaine c'est les vacances de printemps et qu'il était prévu que toi et moi allions au Térrier, voilà pourquoi ! » Gronda Harry.**

**«- Non je veux pas ! »**

**«- Mais Hermione tu es malheureuse ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieux de la figure. » soupira Ginny .**

**«- Et bah c'est ma vie ! J'ai toujours été que la bonne copine, celle qui brille par son intelligence et qui souffre en silence dans son coin, et jamais cela ne changera, on ne peut rien contre son destin ! De plus en ce qui concerne les vacances, Ginny tu sais où j'habite alors si tu veux venir, tu pourra rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. » sur ces mot Hermione tourna les talons en direction de la sortie du dortoir des garçons.**

**«- Qu'est ce que l'on va faire Harry ? »**

**«- A vrai dire je ne sais pas Ginny, c'est une situation critique. »**

**Harry regarda sa montre :**

**«Tu m'excuse mais il faut que je fasse un truc là. »**

**«- Attends, laisse moi réfléchir, mais oui tu vas retrouver ta chère Cho, pfff vous les garçons tous les même ! Et bah vas y ! » dit Ginny le visage fermé.**

**Décidément les filles c'est compliquée, se dit Harry après avoir remué dans sa tête le sarcasme sans avoir compris de Ginny et pourquoi avait elle prit une telle attitude ?**

**Il était 12h00 et la grande salle était prise d'assaut par les élèves tous plus affamés les uns que les autres ! Mais à la table des Gryffondors l'ambiance était tendue, tous se souvenaient de la dernière dispute en date de Ron et Hermione. Harry était assis en face de Ron. Et Ginny et Hermione s'était mise plus loin.**

**«- Ron, se serait bien que tu fasse le premier des excuses à Hermione ! » dit subitement Harry.**

**Ce qui interrompit le rouquin en pleine dégustation d'une aile de poulet :**

**«- Hors de question, ce n'est pas moi que je sache qui me sois jeté sur Hermione pour l'embrassé ! »**

**«- Espèce de tête de mule ! Je ..... »**

**Leur conversation fut coupé par les gloussements de filles, plus ceux de Lavande en faite. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les deux amis.**

**«- Salut Harry, salut Ron ! » elle insista bien sur le R pour faire plus sensuel, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Harry.**

**«- 'lut , Lavande ! » répondirent Harry et Ron en cœur.**

**Elle se baissa à côté de Ron, laissant son décolleté plus visible que jamais et lui murmura à l'oreille :**

**«- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne mords pas. » lui dit elle d'une voix sensuelle sur ces mots elle lui glissa un papier dans la main sans que personne ne le voit et partit dans la direction de la sortie.**

**«- Hermione, arrête de faire l'indifférente, je sais très bien que tu es jalouse et que la seule chose que tu veux faire en ce moment est d'étrangler Lavande ! »**

**«- Et alors j'ai toujours envie de le faire, maintenant n'est pas exceptionnel ! »**

**«- Avant de me convaincre de ça, essaye de te convaincre toi . »**

**Pour toute réponse Hermione lui tira la langue**

**«- Gamine ! »**

**Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux avant d'être interrompue, car Lavande venait de se poster derrière Ginny et faisait face à Hermione :**

**«- Vois tu Granger moi je sais joué aux échecs et là je te lamine ma chère ! »**

**Les cours étaient finis depuis 1 heure et Hermione en avait profité pour réfléchir et s'était convaincu de parler à Ron, elle le chercha partout mais ne le trouva pas. Elle se reposa et regarda dans le par cet aperçut une tête rousse, ainsi prenant son courage à deux mains elle se dirigea vers le parc. Quand elle arriva dehors, elle fut arrêté nette dans ses pas car Ron était avec Lavande, elle voulut partir mais malgré tout elle était curieuse.**

**Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi ils paralaient mais à en voir les gestes de Lavande elle ne voulut plus le savoir ! Car quand cette dernière posa sa main sur les genoux de Ron et qu'elle commença à la remonter vers le haut, Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer.**

**Mais ce qui se passa après fut pire encore, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour partir, elle tournait le dos à la scène mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil qui lui fut fatal, elle se figea sur place et son cœur faillit lâcher.**

**Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown étaient en train de s'embrasser et apparemment cela était plaisant, quand soudain sans qu'elle le sache les deux _tourtereaux_ la regardait. Lavande affichait un sourrire de satisfaction et Ron la regardait avec un air gêné mais de défis aussi, il s'avança alors doucement vers Hermione.**

**«- Des, des excuses voilà ce pourquoi je te cherchais pour m'excuser, mais tu es plus occupé à ce que je vois. » dit elle la voie tremblante.**

**Ron s'avançait toujours et elle prit peur face à cette approche.**

**«- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI PLUS JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS, PLUS JAMAIS ! »**

**Sur ce elle partit en courant pour ne pas que son ex meilleur ami ne remarque qu'elle avait fondu en larme, mais même si il ne la vit pas pleurer il l'entendit et tout ce qu'il put penser fut : Dieu que je suis un crétin !**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 alors qu'en pensez vous pour me le dire envoyer plein de reviews.**

**Au faite une question qui après avoir lu ce chapitre a envie de faire disparaître Lavande ?**


	3. chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde et bien voilà le chapitre 3, personnellement je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour celui ci mais promis juré craché je me rattrape sur le suivant et a la fin de la fic je ferais un petit texte sur les meilleures tortures que vous m'avez proposé pour Lavande !

Et pour les reviews merci à :

Virg05 : ton souhait pour Lavande sera bientôt exaucer un peu de patience quant à Ron c'est vrai il peut être vraiment con mais là il a fait un effort !

Valentina : le lac qu'elle merveilleuse idée ! En tout cas pour l'instant voilà la suite.

Larmes de pluie : je ne savais pas que tu détestais Lavande à ce point lol ! Et bien voilà la suite mais je te le dis tout de suite j'ai mit Lavande de côte pour ce chapitre !

Misskinky : yataaaaa a mort Lavande et les Hj/Hj addict et vive le Ron/Hermione addict et banane powa !

G. : je crois qu'aujourd'hui Ron est moins fière que d'habitude

Hermione G-W : houla du calme mais pourquoi tant de haine envers cette garce de Lavande ? mdr si le seul moyen de te calmer c'est le prochain chapitre et bien voilà et après promis il y aura le suivant ! Une question es tu cannibale ?

SNAPESEXSYMBOL : c'est moi où tu aime particulièrement Rogue ? Bon a pars ça je suis désolé que t'es parents se soit trompé dans la date de ton anniv méchant parent lol merci pour ma fic ton compliment me fait super plaisir ! Et t'inquiète ta vie n'est pas pathétique !

Witch-dark : ta raison lavande est pire que parkinson et chang bref je partage ton idée de torture qui pour le moment est de loin la meilleure ! J'adore ton instinct de serial killeuse cannibale ! Et comme promis ton exigence est comblée !

A cause d'un pari !

Chapitre 3 :

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en rêvassent, lorsqu'il fût percuté par une masse de cheveux châtains, en tout cas c'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir ! Il identifia cette tornade comme étant Hermione Granger. Il se mit alors à lui courir après et l'appela à plusieurs reprises :

«- Hermione attends-moi, Hermione c'est moi Harry » hurla t'il

Il crût que cette dernière l'avait entendu, car Hermione venait de s'arrêter, mais au lieu de ça elle s'effondrât inanimée sur le sol. Harry se précipitât vers elle :

«- Mobilicorpus » murmura-t-il.

Et comme si on lui avait attaché des fils invisibles aux poignets, au cou et aux genoux, Hermione se retrouva à flotter à quelque centimètre du sol. Harry se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie.

«- Mr Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer, ce qu'a Miss Granger ? » Interrogea Mme Pomfresh .

«- Je, je ne sais pas, elle courait et elle s'est évanouie, comme ça ! »

«- Bon, bon calmez-vous, jeune homme, votre.... »

Elle fût interrompue par des gémissements qui provenaient du fond de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh et Harry se précipitèrent vers Hermione :

«- Miss Granger, vous, vous êtes évanouie, Mr Potter vous a trouvée et vous a amenée »

«- Harry, je.. Je suis désolée » elle éclata en sanglot.

«- Harry, je vais vous laisser avec Miss Granger, mais je veux qu'elle reste ici au moins 2 jours ! » Dit l'infirmière.

Quand elle fût partie, Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

«- Hermione, allé calme toi et explique moi ce qui t'arrive ? » Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulût rassurante.

«- Des excuses, Ron et Lavande dans le parc, je... je le déteste ! » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Harry voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, la berçât un log moment, puis voyant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, il lui redemanda ce qui c'était passé. Hermione entama son récit sans omettre les moindres détails de la scène du parc !

«- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passée par la tête, mais tu comprends je l'aime ! »

«- Ma pauvre Mione bien sur que tu l'aime ! Tu l'as toujours aimé, et lui aussi ! »

«- Il m'aime tellement qu'il en embrasse Lavande c'est quoi ça ? De l'amour vache ! ? Mais je ne lui en veux pas je sais que je ne lui arrive pas à un centigrade de sa cheville. »

«- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Lavande ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, et la je parle en tant que garçon normalement constitué ! Tu es magnifique, intelligente, tu ne crois pas avoir un corps désirable et c'est tout le contraire, crois-moi ! »

«- Merci, mais c'est trop tard je lui ai dit des choses horribles ! Il doit me détester. » Elle se remit à pleurer.

«- Hermione si tu me promets de te reposer ce soir et de sécher tes larmes, je lui parlerais, mais pour le moment dodo ! » Il embrassa son amie sur le front.

Harry quitta les lieux avec la ferme intention de trouver Ron et de lui mettre une bonne claque pour son comportement.

Le lendemain matin il fût ainsi surpris de trouver Hermione attablée et en grande conversation avec Ginny :

«- Tu vois Ginny, c'est comme je te le disais. »

«- Hermione mais qu'est ce que tu là ? Je croyais que tu devais rester à..... »

«- Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? » Interrogea Ginny.

«- Il ne parle de rien, n'est ce pas Harry ? »

«- Ouais, ouais ! ! ! Et avec Ron ça va ? »

«- Justement je le cherche partout ? »

Ginny hésita longtemps avant de poser une question à son amie :

«- Hermione est ce que tu es au courant pour Ron ? »

«- Hein ! ? Ah oui tu veux parler du fait qu'il sort avec Lavande, je crois qu'oui, pourquoi ? »

«- Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Ginny paraissait très perplexe face à Hermione.

«- Non pas le moins du monde ! »

«- HERMIONE FERME LA AU LIEU DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! » Coupa Harry visiblement en colère, il en quitta même la salle !

«- qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

«- Je ne sais pas. » Mentit Hermione.

«- Et bien quand on parle du loup ou plutôt des loups ! » Intervînt Ginny.

«- Euh Hermione je peux te parler ? »

«- Oui Ron, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai à te parler ! »

Tous deux sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers l'une des nombreuses salles de cours vides.

«- Attends Ron laisse moi parler. »

«- Bien si tu veux. »

«- Merci, bon d'abord je pense que cette situation ne peut plus durer alors je te présente mes excuses pour le baiser et pour hier soir aussi, en faite » mentât-elle « Je revenais de la volière car j'avais reçu une lettre de mes parents qui m'a mise terriblement en colère et cette colère a débordé quand je vous ai surprit voilà ! » Finit-elle.

«- Moi aussi je m'excuse pour la dernière fois je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et pour hier OUF ! »

«-....... »

Ce fût au tour de Ron de sortir un gros mensonge :

«- je suis ravie que ce ne soit qu'à cause d'une lettre que tu es pleurée, bah oui parce que Lavande m'a laissé sous-entendre que tu pouvais être amoureuse de moi ! Mais ça me paraissait bizarre parce qu'on est ami et que j'aime beaucoup Lavande. »

«- Bien sur que je t'aime Ron, normal tu es comme un frère pour moi. » Mentit-elle de nouveaux.

«- Bien »

«- Ouais bien »

«- On retourne manger ? » Proposa Ron.

«- Vas-y, je dois parler à Harry »

Hermione savait toujours où trouver son ami quand ils se fâchaient :

«- Harry je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

«- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? »

«- Rien, t'inquiète ! Au fait bonne nouvelle on s'est réconcilier avec Ron, tu vois tout rentre dans l'ordre ! »

«- Mon œil ! Rien n'est comme avant ! »

«- Ecoute Harry parfois, on pense que la personne que l'on aime de tout son cœur ne peux pas être heureuse sans nous, mais c'est faux et ça je viens de le comprendre, c'est pour ça que si Ron est plus heureux avec Lavande alors ça me convient parce que moi le voir heureux me rende heureuse ! »

«- Si tu le dis ! »

Sur ces mots Harry et Hermione retournèrent à la Grande salle. La journée se passa sans problème Harry retourna dans son dortoir et trouva Ron affalé sur son lit pensif et triste.

«- Ca vas Ron, tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

«- Hein, quoi ? ! et Oui je suis malade, je suis amoureux ! » avoua le rouquin.

«- De Lavande ! ? » s'étonna Harry.

«- Non de Hermione ! » dit-il d'un soupir qui en disait long sur ses sentiments !

Harry tomba à genoux à la grande surprise de Ron et se mit a parler comme si il priait :

«- Miracle ; il a enfin ouvert les yeux ! »

Et tous deux se mirent à rirent.

Voilà la fin du chapitre qui est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre, mai je vous rassure il est très fortement possible qu je fasse un épilogue j'ai eu une idée pas mal ! Enfin pour le moment j'attends vos reviews pour ce chapitre !


	4. chapitre 4

**Que de changement moi qui pensais que ce chapitre serait le dernier il se trouve que finalement il est l'avant dernier ce qui remet en cause l'épilogue je le fais ou je le fais pas bon je vais réfléchir !**

**Un gros merci à :**

**Benelie : merci, je suis ravi de voir que le dernier passage est un succès et qu'il te plait ! Le must essaye de l'imaginer dans les films là c'est drôle !**

**Witch-dark : Dépêche-toi de mettre ta fic parce que je veux non j'exige de la lire ! Franchement tu as de trop bonne idée pour Lavande c'est toi le chef !**

**Hermione G-W : c'est pas beaucoup de substances chimiques Lavande mais plutôt une usine chimique cette fille ! Que tu me dises que mes chapitres sont excellents est un très grand mot crois-moi ( je verse une larme ) ! Toi folle hum je sais pas !**

**Missannie : mais pourquoi penses tu que Ron sort avec Lavande ? Il me semble pas l'avoir écrit ! hihihi**

**MissKinky : tu sais que je t'aime toi vraiment tu m'écris depuis le début ici et sur PWO on est voisine de département, membres du CdC et tout ce qui s'en suis et en plus nous venons d'être nominées au poste de cacheuse de cadavres trop cool tu sais quoi et bah JE T'AIME !**

**Larmes de pluie : crois-moi pour se manger un vent elle va s'en manger un énorme la Lavande c'est même plus un vent mais un cyclone ! lol C'est simple Ron c'est Ron donc gaffe sur gaffe !**

**A cause d'un pari !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**«- Non, Ron, c'est la dernière fois que je t'explique comment faire cette carte. » Gronda Hermione.**

**Il était bientôt minuit, Hermione comme a son habitude avait finit depuis bien longtemps ses devoirs, à présent elle aidait Harry et Ron a finir une carte du ciel et elle commençait sérieusement a en avoir marre, de plus elle était fatiguée !**

**«- Ce n'est tout de même pas si compliqué de faire un rond ici et là ! »**

**«- Oh ! On avait juste oublié à quel point tu étais très intelligente, tu aurais même pu créer l'univers ! ! » Murmura Ron à l'intention de Harry.**

**«- Pardon ? ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Ronald Weasley ? »**

**«- Mione, il a rien dit, on te taquine comme d'hab ! » Intervînt Harry en essayant de calmer son amie.**

**«- M'ouais je te crois pas Harry, mais passons ! »**

**«- Non, on ne passe pas ! »**

**Ron venait de se lever d'un bon de sa chaise, les poings sur la table, et les oreilles rouges de colère.**

**«- Ron tu ferais mieux de te rasseoir et de finir ton devoir, peut être que tu pourrais en espérer une bonne et si ce n'est pas le cas tu pourras toujours ..... »**

**Hermione pensa que cela n'aurait pas été malin de mêler l'argent dans cette ''conversation''.**

**«- Tu pourras toujours quoi ? Hermione » dit Ron.**

**Son visage était devenu à son tour rouge et à présent il se tenait planté devant Hermione et essayait tant bien que mal de l'impressionner par sa taille !**

**«- Rien, je te dis, rien du tout ! »**

**Harry voyant la tournure des évènements préférât partir se coucher, il ne prit pas même la peine d'en informer ses amis trop occupés à alimenter-leur disputes !**

**«- Hermione ! Est au moins le cran de me dire le fond de ta pensée, C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU AURAS FAIT DE BEIN DANS TA VIE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »**

**«- tu veux savoir, Hein ! ? » Elle s'était à son tour avancé plus près de Ron et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.**

**«- Tu veux savoir, et bien peut-être que tu aurais pu essayer de soudoyer le prof mais avec quel argent ? Hein ? DIFFICILE PUISSE QUE TU N'EN AS PAS ! ! ! »**

**Aie, ouille, elle avait frappé là où ça faisait mal, car Ron recula et lui tourna le dos. Un instant elle voulut s'excuser mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir !**

**«- MOI AU MOINS JE PEUX TOUJOURS ETRE FIERE DE MON SANG, PARCE QUE TOI TU N'ES QU'UNE IMMONDE SANG DE BOURBE ! » Tonna Ron.**

**L'impensable venait d'être franchit, ils avaient tous deux franchit les limites de l'autre.**

**Ron n'en revenait toujours pas de ses mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche contre sa volonté !**

**Il ne se rendit donc pas compte que Hermione pleurait. Mais pire il ne vit pas arriver l'énorme gifle que lui assenât Hermione, tellement puissante qu'elle le fit tomber sur es fesses ! Hermione partit en courant, non pas vers sa chambre, mais vers les couloirs de Poudlard.**

**Ce que Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas, c'est que leur dispute avait réveillé tout enfin quasiment tous les Gryffondors ! Ron qui s'était relevé ne s'en aperçut qu'en entendant la voix de Harry :**

**«- Ron, tu viens de la traiter de sang de bourbe là ! Mais .. Mais tu es malade ou quoi va t'excuser illico presto ! »**

**«- Non, tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit sur le fait que j'étais enfin tu vois... »**

**«- Mais elle ne le pensait pas ! Idiot ! Tout comme toi tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit, n'est ce pas ? »**

**«- Bien sur que je ne le pensais pas, je l'aime ! »**

**Il n'en fallut pas plus que ses propres paroles, pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione.**

**Comment es-ce qu'il a osé ? Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai dit ? **

**Voilà les deux seules questions qu'arrivait à se poser Hermione dans sa tête. Elle avait couru en ligne droite et s'était arrêtée dans une des nombreuses salles de cours vides de l'école.**

**«- Hermione ? »**

**Cette voix, non pas maintenant, va-t'en, voulut t'elle dire mais elle n'arrivât qu'a lui lâcher un :**

**«- Quoi ? »**

**«- Oh ! Ne soit pas si agressive, tu n'as pas eu ta dose pour ce soir ? » Lança Ron.**

**«- Si t'es venu pour m'insulter une nouvelle fois, c'est pas la peine parce que tu peux pas faire pire ! »**

**«- Non je veux t'expliquer mon comportement. »**

**«- M'expliquer ! M'expliquer, mais il n'y a rien à dire ! »**

**«- Oh que si ! C'est pour ça que tu vas te taire et me laisser parler pour une fois ! »**

**Elle ne sut pas quoi dire et fût tout aussi surprise de voir Ron à demi-assis sur le bureau en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse et les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, releva la tête et fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux.**

**Elle se dit qu'il était vraiment beau, ces magnifiques yeux et son épaisse touffe de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, combien de fois s'était elle surpris à vouloir passer sa main dedans ! **

**Ron remarqua le regard de la jeune fille qui semblait le détailler, ce qui le fit sourire ! Quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'il l'avait remarquer et qu'il souriait, elle baissa les yeux et se mit à contempler ses pieds.**

**«- Moque-toi de moi ! »**

**Il paraissait n'avoir rien entendu et continuait de la regarder avec insistance, ce qui commençait à faire rougir Hermione ! Mais elle fût prise par la panique quand elle vît les lèvres du rouquin bouger :**

**«- Hermione .....**

**Ahahahahah fin du chapitre je dois dire que la je suis fière de la fin et pourtant j'ai hésité parce que de vous à moi j'ai déjà écrit la suite mais va falloir patienter pour l'avoir remarque je pourrais la peaufiner ! A la prochaine et n'oublier pas si vous voulez la suite quelque gentilles reviews ne seront pas de trop !**


	5. chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde voilà le retour de la sadique ! Bon je mes suis dit dans un élan de bonté (eh oui cela m'arrive de temps en temps) de vous mettre le dernier chapitre ! Déjà je sais moi aussi je trouve cela cours mais il va y avoir un épilogue finalement je me suis décider à en mettre un donc surprise et bien sur je vais chercher d'autre idée de fic mais ça je ne le commande pas !**

**Remerciements pour les reviews :**

**Valentina : voilà tu as tout compris sur les fic on met tout ce qu'on ne verras pas dans livre ! Donc merci pour ta reviews et voilà la suite tu n'auras pas eu beaucoup a attendre ! bisous**

**Virg05 : non mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée de me torturer moi alors que je suis si gentille si mignonne et si sadique ! Bonne lecture de la suite !**

**Misskinky : mais aussi je te love ma coéquipière cacheuse de cadavre ! Merci, merci mais trop de compliment dans cette reviews mais continue j'aime ça ! yataaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Nni : tu veux la suite si j'ai bien compris ? Et bah cadeau de Noël la voilà ! Et oui le sport que je préfère c'est la torture ! kiss**

**Witch-dark : encore une fois dépêche toi de mettre ta fic et oui je suis aller voir ton site mais je n'ai pas trouvé la section fan fic va falloir que tu m'explique ! La je m'y perds parce que pour toi sadique est un compliment alors merci mais une question tu es de mèche avec virg05 pour la torture ou quoi ? Pourquoi être si méchant avec moi !**

**Larmes de pluie : je sais les insultes c'est un peu fort mais quand j'ai écrit ça j'étais dans ma période petit rouquin touffu à dent de lapin (plus d'explication demander à Kinky) ! Se réconcilier, je sais pas faut voir nan je rigole ! Et oui bravo tu m'as démasquer je suis bien Cruella d'Enfer reine des sadiques ahahahaha ( manque de s'étouffer avec son rire) !**

**Missannie : pourquoi tout le monde me dit que j suis trop cruelle si cela continue vous allez me faire pleurer (PTDR ) ! Ma devise tout est bien qui finit bien ! Merci de m'avoir donné le nom de ta fic dont j'attends la suite !**

**Bénélie : Eh oui ma fille vois tu le sadisme se transmet de mère en fille alors comme je suis une gentille maman je te mets la suite mais toi tu va me mettre illico la suite de ta fic !**

**Hermione G-W : essaye de décrocher hermione g-w du bas de son pantalon et d'abord qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je porte un pantalon ? lol Que de compliment moi rouge comme une tomate et la larme a l'œil mais ne serait ce pas une tentative de corruption ? pas grave parce que cela marche !**

**Kam-livy : ravi que ma fic te plaise surtout si tu est plus tournée vers les dray/hermione ça me fait super plaisir bientôt j'aurais réussi a te convertire moi grande déesse des R/H addict ouh la faut que je redescende sur terre moi !**

**Honeymily : j'ai eu peur et j'ai cru que tu me lisais plus moi je me suis trompé ouff ! faut dire que c'est en partie grâce a ta fic et donc toi que je me suis mise a écrire !**

**A cause d'un pari !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**«- Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimée ! ! !Voilà c'est dit bon bah dans ces cas là bonne nuit et a plus ! »**

**Et il tourna les talons et partit de la salle, le de Hermione ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête et elle se leva, courut jusqu'à la porte et lança à son ami :**

**«- Ron, attends mais enfin euh.. je ... je t'aime moi aussi ! »**

**Pardon mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire moi pourvut qu'il n'est rien entendu ! C'est ce qu'elle crut, mais quand elle vit la tête du rouquin dépasser d'un angle de mur elle se ravisa.**

**«- Tu, tu viens de dire quoi là ? »**

**«- Moi ? rien dit même pas parler ! »**

**Elle voulut se dépêcher de retourner dans la salle et de s'y enfermer en attends que Ron en est marre Mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide qu'elle et elle dut se retrancher dans le fond de la salle car Ron se trouvait dans l'entrer et bloquais la sortie, ouille mauvais plan !**

**«- Ron, c'est pas que je m'ennuie là mais je suis épuisée et je voudrais allé me coucher ! »**

**«- Tttttttttt. »**

**Ron s'était planté en plein millieux de la sortie, un sourire niais aux lèvres, tandis que Hermione se trouvait face à lui et essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir, même un trou de souris lui aurait convenu !**

**«- Laisse moi passer s'il te plaît ! Soit mignon tu veux ! Tu sais tu peut l'être des fois ! »**

**Oops, encore une erreur !**

**«- Mignon, c'est ce que tu viens de dire Hermione ? »**

**Hermione était rouge pivoine tellement elle était embarrassée et gênée. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte Ron la plaqua contre un des murs de la salle !**

**«- Ronald Weasley, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ! »**

**«- Rien que de concrétiser un fantasme ! Pourquoi ? »**

**«- Ah et bien continue qu'est ce que tu attends ? »**

**Quoi mais décidément elle n'allait pas bien se soir, complètement folle Hermione ressaisit toi enfin aller ma fille bouge ! Nan !**

**«- Stop, attends et Lavande ? »**

**«- Hein ? ! Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle maintenant ? Quel intérêt puisque je ne suis jamais sortit avec elle ! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle me draguait et me collait tout le temps mais c'est tout ! Cela réponds a ta question ? »**

**«- Je préfère, n'empêche t'es un vilain menteur ! »**

**Ron se pencha alors vers Hermione, non pas pour l'embrasser mais pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne lui fut donc pas difficile de la soulever pour qu'elle se retrouve a sa hauteur ! Par pur réflexe (bien sur !) Hermione croisa ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et referma ses jambes autour de sa taille.**

**Elle gémit au contact du corps de Ron contre le sien et sentit le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle s'envoler ! Ron lui caressât le visage et lui prit doucement le menton dans sa main et l'amenât près du sien ! Il déposât un doux mais fiévreux baiser sur ses lèvres tellement doux qu'elle crut fondre comme neige au soleil à cet instant là ! Elle passât ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure.**

**Il se donnèrent une cascade de baisers tous plus fort les uns que les autres sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter d'ailleurs où aurait été l'intérêt de s'arrêter ! Hermione sentait que a chaque baiser Ron ouvrait un peu plus les lèvres, elle le suivit dans sa démarche et n'eut pas à le regretter ! **

**Elle ne s'était pas alors rendu compte que le jeune homme l'avait délicatement posé sur un des bureau, elle put défaire l'étreinte de ses jambes.**

**Elle avait souvent entendu Lavande et Parvatie se raconter leurs histoires de cœur et a quel point elles aimaient se faire embrasser mais quand sa langue et celle de Ron se touchèrent, elle ne doutât plus de la véracité de leurs paroles !**

**Plus ils s'embrassaient plus elle se penchait en arrière, jusqu'à ce retrouver le dos sur le bureau et Ron allongé sur son corps. Il la caressait pendant qu'elle lui dévorait littéralement le cou ! Sa main descendit jusqu'à la cuisse d'Hermione et il la remontât doucement et lentement et la laissa se perdre sous le chemisier de la jeune fille.**

**Elle frémit de plaisir en sentant les doigts chaud de Ron sur sa peau nue :**

**«- Ron... » réussit elle à dire «- Je suis d'une jalousie maladive, je suis capable d'étrangler la première fille qui ose te regarder et je ne vais pas changer tu es prévenu ! »**

**Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui caressait le visage :**

**«- Et moi je ne me mettrais pas plus a faire mes devoirs qu'avant ! »**

**«- Dans ce cas je serais dans l'obligation de continuer de te crier dessus. »**

**«- J'adore quand on se dispute parce que après on se réconcilie et si ça se passe comme ce soir c'est parfait ! » **

**Il se mirent à rirent de bon cœur, et Ron lui adressât le plus beau de ses sourires et un instant Hermione crut qu'elle n'était en faite qu'entrain de rêver mais ce n'était pas le cas !**

**«- Oui et moi je vais continuer de jouer les super Héros ! » coupa Harry**

**Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, puis tournèrent la tête en direction de Harry et furent pire que horrifiés quand ils virent que toute la maison Gryffondor était présente ! Les plus vieux cachant les yeux des plus jeunes !**

**«- Moi qui croyait vous retrouver, à vous taper dessus ou pire, et bien pas de chance je suis tombé sur pire ! » réussit il à dire entre deux rires.**

**Nos deux amoureux s'était relevés entre temps et avait adoptés une position plus décente :**

**«- Harry, James Potter, est ce que tu vas arrêter de rire comme une baleine ! » s'énerva Hermione. «- Ron mais fait quelque chose ! »**

**«- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais là il faut que l'on regarde qui a gagné ! » lança Fred**

**«- Oui parce que évidemment on a fait des paris ! » dit Georges «- Et comme ce soir ma l'air d'une soirée où tout le monde se dit des petits secrets et des promesses ! Et bien on en profite pour te le dire Ronny, vu que tu as l'air complètement à l'ouest ! »**

**Il y eût des rires ce qui rendit Georges tout fière !**

**«- Eh bien dans ce cas moi j'ai une chose à dire ! » ce fut Ginny qui coupa la parole. «- Ron tu es mon grand frère, donc pour ton bien je t'annonce officiellement que je sors avec avec ton meilleur ami, et que la seule personne qui était au courant, c'était Hermione ! »**

**«- QUOI ? ! Hermione ! ! ! Tu le savais et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! »**

**«- A vrai dire tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps, d'ailleurs j'ai pas fini de te dire quelque chose. »**

**En disant ces mots elle se recula de son petit ami pour se rapprocher de la sortie :**

**«- Oui je voulais te dire que pendant les prochaines grandes vacances j'irais chez Viktor, mais tu sais que je t'aime ! Bonne nuit je vais me coucher. »**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt parti et avec sur ses talons un Ron furax qui ne savait dire :**

**«- QUOI MAIS JE TE L'INTERDIS MOI TU M'ENTENDS HORS DE QUESTION ! ! »**

**Décidément ces deux là n'ont de discussion constructive qu'en se disputant pensa Harry au comble de l'hilarité !**


	6. épilogue

**Remerciements pour les reviews :**

Maia : je suis ravi que ma fanfiction a été la première que tu es lu ! Et en plus si elle t'a plu que demander de plus ! kiss

**Nérénia : ouah tu m'as envoyé des reviews pour chaque chapitre merci ravi que ma fic te plaise !**

**Elea013 : et bien voici la suite (sniff en plus c'est la fin) pour en revenir à Fred et Georges je me suis inspirée mais pas copié ! (Moi j'aime pas le plagia) mais si tu as lu d'autre fic tu verras que je ne suis pas la seule ! En tout cas merci pour ton soutient et tes reviews !**

**Witch-dark : vraiment cool ta fic elle est comment dire super réaliste ! lol heureusement que tu veux pas me torturer sinon je n'aurais pas pu finir l'épilogue, je dois avouer que t'es la première à me dire que mon dernier chapitre est spectaculaire cool ! si on regarde le bon côté des choses ma fic se termine mais une autre devrait pas tarder à commencer ( moi aussi je l'aime bien ce smiley)**

**Larmes de pluie : super si mon chapitre t'es fait rire et je te rassure tu es tout à fait normale comme fille c'est plutôt si personne n'avait ri qu'on aurait pu dire que c'était pas normal ! lol**

**Kam-livy : tu me fais rougir là ! je pensais pas pouvoir-te « faire fantasmer sur la réalité » c'est un super compliment merci beaucoup et si on en plus je te fais adhérer aux Ron/Hermione addicts alors c'est le bonheur ! kisses**

**Misskinky : attend ma kinky j'arrive pour te relever pleur pas moi je t'aime et je vais me dépêcher d'en écrire une autre et t'inquiète pour les petits rouquins j'en fais mention dans la dernière phrase de la fic tu vas voir ! gros bisous et on se reparle sue PWO**

**Hermione G-W : et oui malheureusement c'est le dernier chapitre tu ne cauchemarde pas désolé ! Eh oh tu vas embrasser Ron là non parce que là c'est mon tour où celui de Hermione et zut je sais plus ! lol**

**Missannie : je crois pas faire de suite à cette histoire mais en commencer une new, j'ai déjà une idée qui me trotte dans la tête avec ce cher Viky (oops bah c'est plus un secret maintenant) ! bises**

**Bénélie : non là c'est abuser ne pas mettre la suite de ta fic avant le mois de septembre moi je dis que c'est abuser ! Pas gentil vilain benelie : p**

**Virg05 : et oui je sais ce monde est remplit d'injustice c'est la fin de ma fic mais et oui parce qu'y a toujours un mais je vais en écrire une autre parce que moi j'aime torturer les gens mais pas être torturer tu comprends parce que sinon il est ou le plaisir ? lol**

**A cause d'un pari !**

**Epilogue :**

**«- Eh oh ! La planète Terre appelle la Lune, me recevez-vous ? » Ginny avait placer ses mains de façon à imiter les voix de micro.**

**Hermione semblait planer sur un petit nuage cette dernière semaine et encore plus aujourd'hui ! A présent elle était plantée depuis un bon quart d'heure devant la glace à s'admirer sous toutes les coutures !**

**«- Hein ! ? Tu m'as parlée, oh excuses moi, mais j'étais plongé dans les vieux souvenirs ! » Dit Hermione d'un ton rêveur.**

**«- Oh ! Et tu te souvenais de quoi en particulier ? »**

**«- A ton avis ? Je suis sur que tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! »**

**«- Hum, mon humble avis me dit que tu pensais à une certaine semaine, qui a été très mouvementée avec mon adorable frère, je me trompe ? »**

**Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire et retourna à sa rêverie et se mit à chantonner. Ginny au comble de l'exaspération quitta la pièce !**

**«- Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Elle vas bien ? Parce que moi c'est pas trop glorieux ! » Harry venait de sortir de la pièce d'en face celle où se trouvait Hermione.**

**«- Oh que non ! Je crois que Mione a perdu tout son intelligence ! »**

**«- On échange ? Je vais voir Mione et tu vas voir Ron, d'accord ? »**

**«- Ouais ! Et tant que j'y pense Harry je t'aime ! »**

**«- Ginny je t'aime encore plus ! »**

**Chacun partit dans la direction opposé à l'autre :**

**«- Salut grand frère ! Ouh là qu'est ce qui t'arrive tu ne serais pas excité comme une puce par hasard toi ? »**

**«- Ah, ah, ah ! T'es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y met ! C'est un trait de famille ou quoi ? »**

**Ron faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, comme un rat en cage, triturant le moindre objets qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.**

**«- Un conseil Ron, calme toi, souffle un bon coup et tu verras tout ira bien ! »**

**«- Non, non rien n'iras bien, je suis sur que Hermione ne vas pas venir, ou alors que tout vas tourner à la catastrophe, ou ... »**

**«- Ou que tout vas bien se passer ? »**

**«- Ouais t'as raison, y as pas de raison que ça se passe mal, n'est ce pas ? »**

**«- En tout cas moi je suis pas pressée que ça m'arrive ! Si c'est pour être dans le même état que toi où pire que Hermione, se sera sans moi ! »**

**«- Quoi ! Elle ne vas pas bien ? Faut que j'aille la vois ! »**

**Ginny eut juste le temps de s'interposer entre Ron et la porte.**

**«- Alors ma p'tite Mione, tu vas bien ? Waouh ! ! ! ! »**

**«- Quoi Harry ? Y a un problème dit moi ? Tu, tu es blanc comme un linge ! »**

**«- Non, mais toi tu es magnifique, une vraie princesse, tout le monde vas te regarder ! »**

**«- Merci de m'y faire penser, je t'assure ça m'aide beaucoup ! »**

**«- Hermione Granger, je te rappelle que c'est normal que je te dise ce genre de choses ! Après tout c'est le rôle du grand frère d'adoption de te dire que tu es belle ! »**

**En effet la jeune femme portait une longue robe blanche, qui scintillait de mille feux, le haut de sa robe bustier noué par des fils d'or et d'argent, il était lacé de façon a mettre en valeur la poitrine de la jeune femme, le bas de sa robe était immense et formait comme un tapis de neige aux pieds de Hermione bordé de fines dentelles.**

**Ses cheveux avaient été auparavant raidies puis bouclés et enfin on les avaient remontés en chignon d'où s'échappait quelque mèches qui tombait comme une sorte de cascade sur sa nuque et de belles fleurs violines avaient éclosent de pars et d'autre de son chignon. Son cou n'était orné que d'un simple collier de perle qui lui encerclait plusieurs fois la nuque chaque tour plus éloigné du premier.**

**C'est vrai, n'importe quels garçons sains de corps et d'esprit, l'aurait trouvée féerique !**

**Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules nues de son amie et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Ce baiser signifiait beaucoup de choses entre eux, de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un et l'autre, comme frère et sœur, de leurs profonde amitié, 14 années qu'ils se connaissaient, 14 années de complicité et parfois d'engueulades ! Que voulez-vous c'est dur de changer !**

**«- Je te laisse finir de te préparer et tu nous rejoins dans la salle, a tout à l'heure ma belle ! »**

**«- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Au fait Harry avec toutes tes bêtises je ne t'ai pas demander comment se sentait Ron ? »**

**«- A ton avis ? Tu connais Ron quasiment comme si tu l'avais tricoté ! »**

**Harry sortit de la pièce et retourna voir Ron et Ginny. Les deux jeunes hommes partirent et Ginny fit une dernière vérification pour voir si entre temps Hermione ne s'était pas envolée !**

**Quand Hermione arriva dans la grande salle toutes les personnes présentent étaient déjà levés et la regardait émerveillés ! Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle cherchât désespérément quelque chose à fixer qui pourrait l'aider à avancer. Et elle le trouva, un regard, celui de Ron qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux, il avait ce même regard émerveillé et ébahit. Elle se souvînt alors qu'il avait eût le même regard la première fois où ils avaient fais l'amour ! Et aujourd'hui il était toujours aussi beau qu'avant et encore plus dans sa robe noire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé comme ça ! Elle s'approcha de lui et vînt se placer le plus près possible de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Elle n'entendit pas, ou ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention à l'homme qui parlait devant elle, sauf quand il fallait parler ! La seule phrase qui fût claire et qui résonna dans sa tête fut :**

**«- En ce jour merveilleux, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Mr et Mme Ron et Hermione Weasley. »**

**FIN (Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits rouquins touffus, intélligents et à dents de lapin)**

**Voilà là s'était mon clin d'œil aux membres du sujet Ron et Hermione Weasley du forum de PWO**

**Oh ! bah sniff alors c'est fini se mouche dans son t-shirt ! je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lus ma fic et qui m'ont laissés des reviews, car c'est bien grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à continuer d'écrire !**

**Gros bisous à tous et j'espère a la prochaine fanfiction**

**Lovely Hermione**


End file.
